Kitty, kitty
by Saiko Happy
Summary: Just some Zukaang goodness. If you don't like this kind of stuff, you probably don't want to read this, haha.


**I really hope you enjoy this! Of course if you're not into this kind of thing you'll most likey hate it :D**

**Do I really need to say it, man? I don't own Avatar or anything to do with it. Haha. **

* * *

"I think that's enough," A slightly deep and strangled voice said. He let his arms swing down to his sides and he took a second to cool off. Firebending is something Zuko could easily get very involved with. Plus he had an important job to do; teach the Avatar how to firebend. If he didn't put 100% of his focus into it, he would feel like he did not complete his task.

"Finally!" Shouted a much more innocent and upbeat voice than the first one. Aang wasted no time flopping onto the cool grass near by. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Every day he trained his hardest and it really wore the kid out.

Zuko smiled when he looked down at the little airbender in a fully relaxed state. The Avatar gave Zuko hope; in more than just one way. Yes, at first it was simply a mission he needed to complete in order to regain his honor and be accepted into his family. After the first battle he had with the young Avatar, something inside of him popped.

Since then he used the same excuse to chase Aang around the world, but was doing it for a totally different reason. The only person who really suspected it was his uncle. After many discussions about the matter, Zuko eventually gave in and told Iroh the truth. No one else in the entire world knows about his undying love for Aang.

He mentally slapped himself away from his thoughts. It's hard to control one's mind, even if it's your own. Zuko sat down next to the smaller boy and looked off into the distance. Just being around that kid made him so happy… It was unbelievable.

"Want to camp out tonight?" Aang jumped up into a sitting position. His sudden outburst caused Zuko to twitch slightly, and it took the firebender a second to realize what he was asking. He knows that Aang is just a kid who wants to camp with his friend, but the things that go through Zuko's mind on a nightly basis would make it very awkward.

"Why?"

"Well, since everyone is in town we don't have much to do…" Aang seemed a bit unsure of him, but did his best to appear confident. Zuko thought for a second or two before nodding his head. Why the hell not… Right?

That hyper little kid grinned and seemed to fly up to his feet. He skipped over to a shrub of some sort and grabbed a big pile of supplies. Zuko looked closer to see that it was a tent and blankets.

"Were you going to camp here anyway?" He asked, shocked that Aang already had everything ready. The airbender shrugged and dropped everything in his hands. Zuko stood up to help set up the campsite, and tried to keep his thoughts rated G.

By the time dusk came around, everything was in perfect order. The tent was nicely set up behind Aang's back; who was sitting in front of the newly made fire-pit. Zuko dumped some wood into the small space and quickly lit them.

"Aw, I should have let you do that," He said after realizing Aang is now basically a firebender.

"It's alright," Aang replied smiling. Zuko smiled back and sat down next to the fire. The air slowly began to drop in temperature as well as light.

Aang suddenly felt his cheeks start to burn. He had been thinking about Zuko, _again._ It's almost non-stop these days! He let out a sigh and tried to forget about anything ever happening with him and Zuko.

He wouldn't ever let anyone in the group know, but he absolutely loved it when Zuko chased him around. So many times he just wanted the attack to turn into something more passionate. Inside he loved the firebender to death, but on the outside must remain his friend.

Aang was glad that this insane plan actually worked. It took a lot of balls for him to ask that, considering Zuko had only been a part of the group for a short while. He was surprised at himself for actually doing it!

A moment of awkward silence went by. The only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the fire in front of their faces. The last bit of light from the sun started to disappear, and stars began to paint over the sky. Aang looked up and smiled at the sight.

Just that moment Zuko glanced over to Aang. He had the most beautiful smile plastered on his face and Zuko couldn't help but smile himself. He used to not really smile at all, but the more time he spent with Aang the happier be became.

He looked away from the little Avatar and enjoyed the smile that wouldn't leave his features. He then moved his glance up to the fresh night sky and a feeling of awe overtook him. It really was beautiful, it's no wonder Aang was smiling like that.

They both looked at the moon at the same time; something forced them to look down and at each other. Aang blushed which inurn made Zuko turn tomato red. They each had a cute embarrassed smile and looked away.

They both felt like stupid little kids who made eye contact with their first crush. Aang twiddled his thumbs and tried to make the heat in his cheeks go away. Zuko watched him, admiring how adorable Aang looked at the moment.

'Oh no…' Zuko thought. His fantasies about himself and the Avatar crept back into his mind. He drew in a sharp breath, also drawing Aang's attention. Zuko didn't make eye contact with him for more than a couple of seconds; he couldn't get carried away.

Aang was wondering why the prince was acting strange suddenly, and deep inside hoped it was for the reason he wanted. Even though he was sure that nothing would ever happen, he wished that Zuko just realized he was in love… Yeah, keep dreaming.

The air became more and more tense as the minutes ticked by in silence. Aang slightly shivered when the wind blew, and Zuko noticed. He was going to grab him a blanket, but decided against it for some reason.

"It should be warmer in the tent," Zuko spoke up. Aang looked up at him with an unreadable look and nodded his head. Zuko put the fire out and crawled in the tent after Aang. He saw the smaller boy sitting up with his legs crossed and a warm blanket draped over his shoulders.

Zuko held back a smirk and sat down next to the airbender, wrapping himself in a blanket as well. It was dark, but the moonlight illuminated everything just enough to see. Aang stared up at the firebender with big eyes, and Zuko couldn't help but stare back.

Soon, the Avatar was completely lost in those intense golden orbs. He couldn't move, he was under a spell.

The thoughts racing through Zuko's head caused his hands to ball into fists, but not in anger. He was doing a very good job of controlling his body, but his mind… Oh the things Aang were screaming in his head made him want to pounce.

His breathing picked up a little bit, but Aang noticed. He was a little worried at first, but when Zuko didn't break the eye contact, a whole new thought crossed his cloudy mind.

"Zuko?" Aang breathed out in a voice barely above a whisper. His big grey eyes searched the glowing golden ones, and a smile spread across his face.

"Yes, Aang?" Zuko's voice had suddenly become a little deeper and darker. It didn't necessarily shock Aang, but it sure did _something. _

"Um… Uh, I…" Aang stammered and became incredibly nervous. Zuko smirked, and Aang just became more confused and flustered. Something was going on inside of him, and he couldn't relate the feeling to anything.

But Zuko could. He knew the feeling, and he knew what it meant. The devilishly seductive smirk on his face caused even more of this feeling in the Avatar. He didn't quite understand it, but he sure as hell liked it.

Zuko felt like something needed to be said, but quickly remembered that actions speak louder than words. Without another thought, his hands swiftly moved up and grabbed the sides of Aang's soft face.

They were not even inches apart. They could feel the other boy's hot breath on their lips and face. Their breathing deepened, and Aang's hands gently rested on a usually warm chest.

"Wha..?" Aang began to speak, but he could seem to find any words. He was too lost in the prince's strong gaze to think of anything else.

"Do you believe that love is uncontrollable?" Zuko huskily asked to the Avatar, whose eyes almost shut from the sensation he suddenly felt. He quickly nodded and wasted no time tackling Zuko's lips with his.

The very sudden action took Zuko by surprise, but it took not even seconds for him to pull Aang's face closer with his big, tough, firebender hands. One of Aang's hands slid around to Zuko's back and the other remained on his chest. Zuko then slid his hands to the back of Aang's head and neck.

Moments later, the Avatar felt something strange; enjoyable, but strange. Something soft, hot and wet touched his bottom lip and seemed to be searching for a way in. It was almost instinct for Aang to open his mouth just enough to let Zuko's tongue wonder in. First, the firebender grazed the inside of Aang's lips and slightly felt him start to put in some effort as well. For the fact that Aang had never done this, Zuko was actually impressed by the way things were going.

The Avatar's tongue soon was pushing itself up against the prince's and somehow forming a dance with it. Aang too every chance he got to explore his new lover's mouth. His joy and enthusiasm was contagious, and Zuko was soon going crazy as he battled Aang for the role of dominance.

The friendly fight went on and on, becoming more and more heated as time went on. Without warning, Aang let a small moan drift into the kiss, causing Zuko to hold him tighter and fight his tongue harder.

Something over-took the young Avatar and he hoped up into the firebender's lap. Doing so, he knocked them both over, with him landing on top of Zuko. They broke apart panting and staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow," Aang said as he let out fast breaths. Zuko smiled up and him and gently caressed his face. The love that flooded the area was overwhelming. They sat up, still holding onto each other's hands like they would disappear any second.

"I do believe that love is uncontrolable. And I also believe I'm in love with you," Aang said as he regained his regular breathing pattern. He saw the emotion in Zuko's eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The firebender smiled with nothing but pure and honest feelings showing through.

"I love you too; so much," Zuko said soothingly rubbing his thumbs over Aang's baby soft cheeks. The smaller boy looked up at him loving, but his expression soon changed to something a little more… risqué. He backed up a few inches from Zuko with an awfully lustful glow in his eyes.

"Here, kitty kitty," the Avatar said slowly, in a very seductive tone. A stimulating shock rushed through Zuko's body and his eyes were fixed onto Aang's. Normally he would be wondering why he was just referred to as a cat, but right now he only had one thing on his mind.

Zuko fiercely grabbed Aang by the shoulders and brought him in to plant his lips onto the airbender's. Little whimpers and exaggerated pants came from both benders, only increasing the _want_ and the _need_ they had for each other.

It didn't matter who won the war going on inside their slippery mouths, because they had each other. Both boys dreamed of this day for almost a year now, and they arn't going to let small rules and details get in the way.

Hands began to wonder over warm, soft skin and articles of clothing were slowly getting removed. Zuko broke apart and finished ripping off his own shirt before getting rid of Aang's. Zuko laid Aang down on a blanket and crawled on top of him, perpously brushing up against a certain area on the Avatar.

When their bare chests touched Zuko let out a deep, throaty moan while Aang's was small and high pitched. It was more of a whine. The firebender's hands moved up and down Aang's sides causing little bumps to appear on his soft, smooth skin. He stopped kissing his airbender and lightly licked the skin on his neck. The Avatar's body twisted around until he was comfortably grasping onto Zuko and running his fingers through the older boy's hair.

He lightly bit down and sucked on the skin until he was sure that it would leave a mark. Aang was whimpering almost every time he inhaled. It drove Zuko insane, and only made him want all of this even more.

The prince kissed all the way down Aang's torso until he got to the hem of his pants. He licked across just above his waistline, causing the Avatar to shiver and let out a louder moan than what he was already doing.

Zuko slowly slid down Aang's pants and tossed them away. He kissed right above the hem of the Avatar's underwear and felt little hands graze over the back of his head. He kissed the ever growing bulge that belonged to his airbender before removing the fabric separating him from his next desire.

"Oh my god… Zuko," Aang said as the firebender kissed and nipped the skin around his now very hard length. It didn't take long for his hot, wet mouth to find what it wanted and lick along the sides.

"That is… Feels so goo-… Amazing," Aang moaned out as Zuko slowly took him all the way in, slowly moving his head up and down and playing with the tip of the Avatar's dick with his tongue.

Zuko knew that this won't take Aang very long, because it's his first time. He stopped his actions and moved back up to plant and sloppy kiss onto the airbender's mouth. He gladly accepted it and wrapped his arms around the prince. Several hot and heavy kisses were shared before Zuko felt hands traveling down his sides and stopping at his pants.

Aang smirked into the kiss and quickly shoved his hands down into the firebender's pants. Zuko loudly moaned out went he felt Aang's hands grab his throbbing erection. His head arched back a little before he returned to kissing on Aang's neck.

Within seconds all the rest of Zuko's clothing was somewhere in the tent, now having nothing separating the two bodies. The firebender looked down at Aang, and gave him a very loving smile.

"Take me," the Avatar said, almost begging Zuko to. He moaned at the request and began to kiss and nibble Aang's ear. More of his soft whimpers and pants were let out. Then Zuko propped himself up on his elbows, hovering over the airbender before he slowly pushed his hips down against his, rubbing soft sensitive together.

"Oh- Mmm…" The airbender let out moans and hums as Zuko went to work on grinding their hips together and letting their (now almost painfully) hard dicks slip and roll around on each other.

By now they couldn't take it anymore. Their hearts were beating against their chests and hands couldn't stay still. Waves of pleasure rippled through their bodies and a new sense of need they had never felt before.

"_Please!"_ Aang yelled out. The tension he had was like nothing he could ever imagine. Zuko growled and put his hand up to the Avatar's mouth to have him cover them in his saliva. The very feel of it caused involuntary moans to escape from Zuko.

Before he knew it, the prince's fingers were one by one making their way into his now very welcoming and throbbing hole. Even though there was a little pain, Aang had been through worse and to be honest, he found it kind of sexy.

He pushed himself down upon the fingers that were wriggling around and Zuko pulled them out to replace them with something else of his. The look Aang gave to Zuko told him everything. With that one glance he was told to do it, and do it hard.

Slowly (but not terribly slowly) he pushed himself inside of the Avatar. Aang was slightly shocked at the size, but enjoyed it anyway. Once Zuko was all the way in he looked into those big grey eyes that had so many emotions in them at once. The airbender smiled and arched himself onto the prince, causing Zuko to let out a very low moan and close his eyes.

The firebender began to rock his hips up against Aang's body, never breaking contact. Back and forth, back and forth. He powerfully thrust up into the airbender's tight space and began to groan with every movement.

In seconds Aang was yelling out Zuko's name in ecstasy; with Zuko rolling himself fast and faster into his small lover, hitting a certain spot every single time. Aang was moaning uncontrolably and threw his head back with pleasure. His breathing picked up to go almost as fast as Zuko's thrusts.

Then, the world stopped. Time slowed and the two boys were sent into a different world. Aang's back was arched and his mouth was open wide. Zuko's mouth was also open, Aang's name spilling out as he shot his load deep inside of the Avatar.

Almost at the exact same moment something warm hit Zuko's lower stomach and he heard Aang cry out his name. He slowed down and stroked Aang to help him ride out his first orgasm.

Slowly, their breathing returned to normal and Zuko pulled out of him. He pulled a blanket over the two of them as they held each other's sore and sweaty bodies. What felt like perminate smiles were glued upon their faces. Aang rolled over and planted his lips on to Zuko's. The firebender returned the kiss and gently rubbed his lover's back and shoulders.

"That was fun," Aang said, a spent look plastered onto his face. Zuko liked the fact that _he_ caused Aang to look that way. He nodded in agreement and placed a few more kisses upon the little Avatar.

"Be with me forever?" A little voice asked the prince of the Fire Nation before they fell asleep. Zuko opened his eyes to see his favorite grey orbs staring back at him.

"Forever," He promised, while placing a gentle hand onto Aang and pulling him closer. The two fell asleep with their bodies entwined. It seemed like everything on earth was at peace.

* * *

**That was my first like, hard-core yaoi... Ever. I hope I did okay! Please let me know what you think x)**


End file.
